Angels and Demons
by biscutpoo
Summary: A collection of Yullen oneshots with various themes: silence, honor, disguise, rebirth, prisoner, etc.
1. Silence

**Silence/Voiceless:**

The silence was deafening. The only sound in the room was the soft beeping of the heart monitor and the whisper of the machines that were keeping him alive.

Kanda crumpled the sheet of paper in his hands for the umpteenth time, unfolded it, and crumpled it again in his fist until the words on the page were almost unreadable. But that didn't matter because he had already memorized the heart-wrenching words:

_Dear Kanda,_

_I know that by the time you get this letter, I'll be gone. I'm sorry for leaving, but I have to try, even if I don't stand a chance. There are some things in the world that you just can't run from, and destiny is one of them. This is my fate and it's not as escapable as you believed. I'm really glad that I met you; because you changed the way I saw the world. You taught me that I could be more, that I could be someone, and for that I'm truly grateful. Thank you for everything you've done, and…good-bye. –Allen._

"Idiot."

oOo

_ "Allen Walker, It is your fate as the prophesized Destroyer of Time to one day confront the Millennium Earl. You will be the savior of humanity."_

__oOo

_ "It's stifling." Allen said, drawing his knees closer to his chest and burying his face against his legs. "This thing called fate, it's stifling." Kanda had sat silently, listening. "Did I choose this path? Or was it chosen for me before I could even walk? I hate it! This feeling. Did Cross and the 14__th__ and The Earl and The Order and even Mana choose this all for me without even asking me?"_

__oOo

_ "I'm Allen Walker, nice to meet you."_

_Kanda scowled and resisted the urge to slice up the puny beansprout in front of him with his sword. That fake smile irked him beyond compare._

_ "Don't give me that smile." Kanda snapped._

_ "What?" The Beansprout asked, looking politely surprised._

_ "Don't give me that fake smile, it makes me sick."_

_ The mask fell. "I'm surprised that you noticed." Allen replied coldly, emotionlessly. _

_ "Che, I don't wanna see that fake mask of yours, so either take it off or get out of my sight."_

_ And as Kanda turned away he could have sworn he heard the Beansprout say, "I can't take it off, because there's nothing underneath."_

__oOo

_ "Do you have any idea what it means to be this…this…'Destroyer of Time' crap?" Kanda demanded angrily._

_ "It means I am destined to fight the Earl." Allen replied, but his voice was purposely emotionless and empty._

_ "It means you're a sacrifice!" Kanda shouted. "Some scapegoat sheep that the Vatican is going to send to indulge the Earl! You're nothing but a…a…cow they're raising for slaughter!"_

_ "But it's my fate." Allen replied simply. _

_ "You really are an idiot!" Kanda shouted. "So what if it's your 'fate.' I don't give a damn! Fight it! You're more than just a prophecy and you and I both know that!"_

oOo

Kanda, I know that by the time you get this letter I'll be gone…

oOo

_ Allen covered in a white cloak, splattered with blood, tried to block the majority of the blow with his sword, but it was too much and he was sent careening into the wall. He landed on the ground, breathless while the demon named Tyki played with his organs and the one named Rhode with his mind._

oOo

I'm sorry for leaving, but I have to try, even if I don't stand a chance…

oOo

_"Good Evening, Allen Walker!" The Earl smiled, "What brings you here on this lovely evening?"_

oOo

There are some things in the world that you just can't run from, and destiny is one of them.

oOo

_ "Allen Walker will be the Destroyer of Time. He will confront the Earl and the Earl will fall. And Humanity will rejoice."_

"But it doesn't say a thing about you making it out alive!"

oOo

This is my fate and it's not as escapable as you believed.

oOo

_ "Allen Walker, If you do not confront the Earl, do you have any idea how many lives will be lost? Will you betray humanity when you have been given the power to save it?" The snake-eyed man smiled. "And what about your 'friend,' Kanda? He will die, too. If you do not do what you are destined to."_

oOo

I'm really glad I met you because you changed the way I saw the world

oOo

_ "You really are an idiot aren't you? Nothing is set in stone, especially not the future! If you want to change what you are, change it! I don't believe in this mumbo jumbo called fate. If you ask me, it's just a crutch weak people use to justify their own failures!"_

__oOo

You taught me that I could be more, that I could be someone and for that I'm truly grateful

oOo

"You're more than just a prophecy and you and I both know that!"

oOo

Thank you for everything you've done and…goodbye

oOo

The room was suddenly very silent. The sound of the heart monitor had stopped entirely; the rasp of Allen's breath was no longer there. Kanda let out the half-sob, half-sigh that he had been holding in.

And it was silent.


	2. Starlight

**Starlight:**

"Hurry up!" Allen called, racing ahead into the dark of the forest.

"Che, Stupid Moyashi, slow down, we're not in any rush. It's not like the stars are gonna freaking disappear." Kanda snapped back.

"You're so slow, Bakanda!" Allen's voice drifted back towards him. Kanda snorted and shifting the telescope into a more comfortable position on his shoulder, he trudged faster. Suddenly, Kanda emerged from the woods and found himself in a small clearing at the very edge of a cliff. Allen was standing by the edge of the cliff, his eyes gazing in wonder at the view.

The cliff overlooked the entire valley. Down below, Kanda could see tiny pinpricks of light scattered throughout the valley, but what was really amazing was the sky. A sea of silver stars, a river of constellations, a mysterious crescent moon, hanging in the sky. It was an awe-inspiring view.

Tearing his eyes away from the sight and from Allen gasping dumbstruck, Kanda began to set up the telescope.

In a few moments, it was done and the two of them were taking turns peering through it.

"Look!" Allen exclaimed, "It's the Big Dipper and over there is Cassiopeia, and that's…"

"I get it," Kanda interrupted impatiently. "I know the constellations, Moyashi, you don't need to point them out."

"It's ALLEN!" Allen replied, but he was too excited at the stars to make it sound realistic. Kanda smiled softly as he watched Allen jumping around like an excited kid, his silver eyes reflecting the constellations, giving them more depth and meaning than they could ever hold alone.

"A shooting star!" Allen shouted. "Quick! Make a wish!"

"A wish?" Kanda asked skeptically, "What wish?"

"It doesn't matter, any wish! Just make it quick before it disappears!" Allen closed his eyes, his lips mouthing a silent wish of his own.

Kanda looked up at the sky of twinkling lights and thought hard about what to wish for. Here in the starlight, Allen's hair looked silver and gave off an ethereal glow that made him seem like an angel, or another being not of this world.

"I wish…"

"_Do you believe in God, Kanda?"_

"_Of Course not."_

"_Why not?"_

"_That's a stupid question. Don't ask me stupid questions, Moyashi."_

_~.~_

"_Do YOU believe in God?"_

"_Of Course not." He replied with a wry smile._

"_Why not?"_

"'_That's a stupid question.'" He replied, parroting the words Kanda himself had used a long time ago, teasing._

_If there really was a God, would he have to wake up each morning, look at himself in the mirror, and see the reflection of a person that was not himself?_

"_Even if there was a God…I believe that he's in his heaven and doesn't concern himself with us."_

_~.~_

"I wish that this moment would last forever." Kanda whispered.

Allen finished wishing and opened his eyes. "What did you wish for?" He asked happily, innocently.

"If I tell you, doesn't that mean that it won't come true anymore?" Kanda asked.

"Ah! I guess you're right." Allen said. He looked disappointed.

Kanda smirked, leaned forwards, and kissed him. And when he pulled away, Allen frowned.

"I'll tell you anyway because I don't believe in stars and wishing."

"No! If you tell me, you're wish won't come true."

Kanda smiled. "Stupid, it already has."


	3. Requiem

****Formatting is a pain

* * *

**Requiem:**

** "**We are gathered here today to mourn a hero. Allen Walker was nothing, if not a patriot. Those who knew him say that he was kind and constantly polite. They say he was willing to sacrifice everything to the cause. He was truly, God's ideal fighter." The man, Rouvelier, continued. "I admired him for his determination, for his willingness to fight for the Vatican, and most of all for his…loyalty."

Kanda clenched his hands into fists, trembling in rage. Rouvelier's snake-like eyes and knowing grin found Kanda's form in the crowd for a moment.

"No!" Kanda wanted to shout, "Beansprout was nothing like that, nothing at all and you know it!" But the words refused to be heard.

Rouvelier continued his sermon, praising "Allen Walker" for his heroic death, for the lives that he had saved by giving his own. When he began to talk about Allen's piousness in a voice Kanda was positive dripped with sarcasm, Kanda had had enough.

He stormed from the funeral sermon, feeling Rouvelier's sadistic and satisfied gaze follow him out.

By the time he reached at the edge of the graveyard where Allen's funeral was being held, Kanda was filled with rage. Almost immediately he searched for something to throw and break, but this was a church and all the benches were bolted to the floor.

The stained glass windows were nice and fragile though, Kanda thought with a twisted sense of pleasure, he wouldn't need anything to heavy, Mugen would do fine.

Raising the katana above his head he lashed out angrily at the glass image, a mix of colors he could not understand anymore and did not wish to.

"_Kan-da!" _

The sword stopped an inch from the glass surface.

Annoyed at his own weakness, Kanda turned and fled up the aisle to the podium, searching for a pen and paper, overcome with a sudden urge to write the truth.

It took him a couple minutes of furious searching, during which he almost tore the place apart, before he found them. And when he was finally staring at the blank page, Kanda couldn't think of how he wanted to start.

/\

"_Tell me a story." The white-haired boy whispered eagerly._

"_Tell yourself a story," Kanda snapped, "What do I look like to you, a librarian?"_

_But Allen wasn't deterred and continued to plead in that annoyingly innocent way of his until Kanda had no choice but to surrender._

"_Why do you want to hear a story anyway?" _

"_Because stories are truth and I want to hear yours."_

/\

I don't know how to start this, Kanda wrote, but I do know that it has to be done. I…I want to write down who Allen Walker really was. And he was nothing like the person that bastard Rouvellier said, he was nothing like the person you thought he was. Allen Walker was…in one word, a kaleidoscope, which is to say, if you expect me to sum him up in a word or two, you're an idiot and you should stop reading this.

He was the farthest thing you could ever get from a patriot.

/\

_ The white-haired boy sat with his knees pulled up to his chest and his face buried in his legs. His whole body curled in upon itself, to hide himself from the world and especially the knowing eyes of the shadow in the mirror. The shadow who had the future reflected in his eyes._

_ A future where "Allen Walker" was only a name._

_ Noah. That was what they called him now. All those who had used to be his comrades, those for whom he had promised to give his life in service. God. They had all turned their backs on him, scorned him. _

_Noah, they called him, as if the name itself embodied darkness. Their hate, spouting thousands of heads like a hydra, came from every angle and twisted his heart back and forth until it took all his strength to keep up the fake mask._

_Kanda could only snarl in frustration as he watched, useless._

__/\

Patriot, don't give me that crap. You were the one who questioned his motives the most, the one who couldn't wait to string him up for being a traitor.

/\

_"Moyashi?" The room was dark and silent, the only sound, the creaking of the door as he opened it, the only light flooding in from the dim candles in the hall. "Moyashi?" Kanda asked again, his eyes squinting to catch sight of Allen's familiar shape in the darkness._

_ "I'm here." A voice said simply. _

_ Frowning, Kanda finally saw Allen's form. He was sitting huddled in the corner farthest from the door. The mirror propped up on the wall opposite him. _

_ "What are you doing here, huddled in the dark like some mole-rat?" Kanda asked._

_ Allen shifted his head slightly, a sad smile on his face. "I've been thinking," he said slowly, "about what Leveirre said."_

_ "Che," Kanda snorted, "You shouldn't be wasting what little cognitive ability you have on a man like him. He doesn't deserve the time of day."_

_ "But what if he's right?" Allen asked quietly, revealing the deepest, darkest, fear that he held in his heart._

_ "He's even more of an idiot than you are." Kanda snapped._

_ His words made Allen smile, just a little. "But what if, what if what he said was true? Sometimes I hear his voice, you know. In my head, He whispers to me. And sometimes, I'm tempted to listen. It would be easier, wouldn't it? To stop fighting, to give in. I want to, so badly. Sometimes I wonder what I'm fighting for that's worth this."_

_ Kanda said nothing, realizing that it had taken all of Allen's courage to admit his own weakness._

__/\

He wasn't pious at all. None of your precious exorcists were. They didn't fight for your God and they certainly didn't fight for you.

/\

_ "To God whom I hate so much."_

__/\

_ "And let it rain blood!" The golden-eyed, silver-haired Noah said, raising his arms as if he could catch the drops in his hands. "Let it rain Hell upon this holy order."_

__/\

_ Allen shivered. It was cold here in the prison, very cold. The unforgiving stones seemed to steal the smallest bits of warmth his body could produce. He could hear water dripping from the roof of his cell. One drop landed on his leg, soaking the thin cloth of his pants. The chains that bound him to the floor and the wall rubbed against his sore skin. Across from him Tim continued to struggle against the seals that bound him, snarling silently._

__/\

"Allen Walker"…was constantly polite. But that was just the mask that he wore. The real Allen…the real Allen…was rude and ill tempered and impatient and indecisive. But I'll give you one thing. He did have a hero complex. Thought he had to save every damn thing that walked into his line of sight.

But it was the little things that made Allen Walker real. That ridiculously bright smile, his real smile, and that look in his eyes whenever he saw me. His whole face would light up like a lamp, as if I had made his entire freaking day. He could beat the devil at poker and not even break a sweat. And that bottomless stomach of his. And those moments, when the mask would fall, when all that bravado and "I'm going to save the world" crap would fall apart, when you could see the real him, see his fear, and realize that he wasn't as strong as you thought he was. When you realize that Allen Walker is very fragile, more fragile than you. That behind every hero, there is just a man.

/\

_"In the event that Allen Walker becomes the Fourteenth then…"_

_ "Then you are to kill me." He said, his voice calm and clear, carrying through the silent room. "But that won't happen because I won't let it come to that. If the Fourteenth tries to harm the Order, I'll stop him myself."_

__/\

_"I don't want to do this." That was the first thing he said when they were alone. The very first thing. What the hell did that mean?_

_ "It doesn't matter though, does it?" Kanda asked._

_ Allen smiled sadly. "No, I suppose it doesn't."_

__/\

You thought he was just a puppet dancing on your strings, but you're dead wrong.

/\

_"~Lord Millennium is looking for you! Looking for his precious Heart, have you heard the news? ~"_

_ "That song is creepy, stop singing it." Kanda snapped._

_ "Sorry," Allen replied sheepishly. "It's stuck in my head._

_ Kanda shivered at the implied metaphorical meaning._

__/\

_ "I'm going to confront the Earl." He said, as simply as if he was stating that it was raining outside, and with as much certainty._

_ "Why?" Kanda demanded angrily. "You'll be killed, if you go in by yourself. Why are you always trying to carry the burden by yourself?"_

_ "I'm not going because Leveirre asked me to." Allen replied. "Far from it."_

_ "Then why! Because Hevlaska said you were destined to do so? Because you have some sick feeling of responsibility?"_

_ "No, because I want to."_

_ "You…want to."_

_ "Because if I don't go, then who will? Because I feel like…it's something I can do, and me alone."_

_ "Leveirre only proposed the mission to get you killed." Kanda said._

_ "I know."_

__/\

Kanda took a deep breath and continued writing:

So I guess…this is what I want to say. A real requiem that suits him and does him justice.

Allen Walker. He was short and always hid his real feelings behind a mask. It's harder to get to know him, than it is to get to know a porcupine. He has the devil's luck, the Earl's blood, and God's curse. But despite all of that, he held on to something that kept him human. He was nothing if not brave. He didn't let the chains of the past tie him down. He was a friend, a savior, a…lover, or maybe he was none of these things. But no matter what anyone might say about him. Even if they call him a traitor who got what he deserved, or praise him as an angel come down from the high heavens, I believe that Allen was Allen, and that's what really matters. He was just a boy, with all the dreams, hopes, and fears a boy should have and all the burdens no man should carry.


	4. Pride

**Pride/Honor:**

In which Kanda cannot forsake his honor and abandon a girl in distress:

A traveling swordsman arrived at the town one day with his prized sword slung over his back and his tattered cloak dragging behind him in the past.

He was young as those in his profession often were and he carried around him an aura of hostility. Kanda glared with annoyance at the curious eyes that followed his progress through the streets. If it were up to him, he wouldn't have bothered coming into a city. He hated cities more than anything else in the world, something about lots of people made him annoyed beyond compare. But this time he didn't have a choice.

Kanda was broke. It had been a while since he had managed to find a well paying job or a well-paid traveler to rob. He needed money to buy supplies, food, weapons, and of course to take care of his precious sword, Mugen. So it was with a great reluctance that Kanda had decided to enter the next city he came across on his journey, to find money.

While he was walking, a sudden loud noise brought him out of his thoughts and before he could quite place what was happening, a girl ran out from the nearby alleys and straight into his path. She was very thin and short with smooth pale skin. A hood was thrown over her head, hiding her face and hair. It was obvious that she was being chased.

Deep male voices and the sound of many footsteps were getting louder. Fearfully the girl scanned the surrounding streets (already the average passerby had fled, leaving the streets awfully silent and empty) searching for a place to hide.

His instinct told him to abandon the girl, after all it would be a lot of trouble to get involved, but Kanda's pride would simply not allow him to walk away. What kind of man would he be if he didn't save a little damsel in distress?

"You're being chased aren't you?" Kanda asked.

The girl started, and seemed to notice him for the first time. Kanda caught a glimpse of silver beneath the hood. Hesitantly, the girl nodded.

"Come on," Kanda said. Grabbing the girl's wrist he began to drag her down the street. She resisted and Kanda was surprised at how much strength she possessed.

"Let me go!"

"Are you trying to get caught?" Kanda snarled.

Before the girl could protest, Kanda knocked her off her feet and carrying her in his arms (she was surprisingly light) he leapt to the rooftops.

They had traveled a ways before Kanda felt it was safe to slow down and let the girl go.

The instant he relinquished her, she jumped back from him, pulling the hood farther over her face to hide it.

Kanda glanced over his shoulder to make sure that they weren't being followed and rushed the girl into a nearby alley.

"You should go," The girl said, "You've done enough, you should go before you get any more involved."

Kanda ignored her, "Who was chasing you?" He asked.

"That's none of your business!" She snapped.

"I just saved your ass!" Kanda retorted. "I think I at least deserve to know who I saved it from!"

Hesitantly, the girl scanned her surroundings. "Thank you," She said slowly, "But you should have left me alone. You don't want to get involved with me."

Warily Kanda narrowed his eyes. "And why is that?" He asked. "Just what are you involved in?"

But before the girl could answer, a light, amused voice called to them from the shadows. "I'm afraid it's too late now."

Surprised the girl jumped. "Go!" She screamed, "Run!"

But Kanda could only stare dumbly as the front of a man's torso emerged from the wall of the alley, followed by the rest of his body.

Finished stepping out of the wall, the strange man proceeded to straighten his top hat and suit. He was a tall, handsome, dark-skinned man, who carried around him an aura of importance and danger.

Kanda immediately pushed the girl behind him and drew his sword, standing protectively in front of her, tensed and prepared to fight.

The gentleman smiled as if he found the whole scene amusing.

"What do you want?" Kanda snarled.

"I only came to retrieve what you stole from us." The man said simply. "It's a pleasure to meet you, my name is Tyki Mikk." Bowing low, he tipped his hat.

"What I stole from you?" Kanda asked.

Tyki pursed his lips but decided to ignore Kanda's rudeness. "That one, behind you," he said, gesturing to the frightened girl behind Kanda, "belongs to us, so if you wouldn't mind, I'll have you kindly return it."

"It?" Kanda repeated angrily. "She's not an object, she's a person! She doesn't belong to anyone!"

Tyki frowned in confusion, "She?" Shrugging, he put it aside. "But whatever, you're wrong. It belongs to us, and I'd really hate to ask twice."

"Go," The girl pleaded. "Please, just go, you don't want to become involved. He's dangerous. They're all dangerous!"

"Shut up," Kanda snapped. "This has got nothing to do with you anymore. This guy pissed me off and I'm not gonna let him get away with it!"

Tyki laughed. "You really attract the strangest people, don't you?" He asked. "But enough games. Come, Neah."

"I'm not Neah," The girl whimpered, "I don't want to be Neah."

"She's not going anywhere!" Kanda snarled.

The smile faded from Tyki's face. The light aura he used to emanate was replaced with a darker, more menacing feeling. "You shouldn't have gotten involved where it doesn't concern you." Tyki threatened softly, "You'll be sorry."

Kanda, however, was undeterred. "What kind of man would I be, if I couldn't even save a single girl?" He said arrogantly.

Tyki's eyes widened and a variety of emotions flicked across his face. Confusion, surprise, disbelief, incredulity, amusement, before he burst out laughing. "You…you really have no idea at all, so unobservant." He said, shaking his head. "You're pretty funny, too. Too bad I'm going to have to kill you. You might have made a nice toy for Rhode."

Suddenly Tyki became serious again and Kanda tensed waiting for the first blow.

"No," The girl protested, "Please don't…" but it was too late.

Tyki was faster than Kanda expected, much faster, but what was even more unexpected was his weapon. A giant pulsing shield-like blade that materialized around his right arm.

When he had recovered from the original shock and just barely managed to dodge the first blow, Kanda managed to gasp out, "You're a mage?"

Tyki grinned. "Not really," He said mysteriously.

The flying candles caught him completely by surprise, piercing his body in multiple places and pinning him to the wall of the alley. Kanda grunted in pain as Mugen fell with a clang to the floor.

"Ty-ki." A girl's voice called, as she emerged slowly from a checkerboard door that had appeared quite literally from nothing. She had spiky blue hair and golden eyes, with the same dark skin as the man named Tyki. A strange line of black stigmata ran across her forehead and a circle of candles floated around her. "I got tired of waiting, so I decided to come play, too." She said playfully.

"Rhode," Tyki said warily with a hint of fear, like a school child that had been caught doing something naughty.

"What are you playing with?" Rhode asked, a murderous smile spreading across her face.

"It's nothing," Tyki said quickly.

"Oh? Is that so?" Rhode's golden eyes fell on Kanda, looking at him as if she were looking at a particularly disgusting insect.

Kanda shuddered, but then Rhode's eyes passed over him and landed on the figure of the trembling girl. Immediately her murderous aura was replaced with the light happiness of a child her age.

"Allen!" She cried, happily, leaping towards the girl and hugging her tightly. The girl did not move. "I was looking EVERY where for you!" Rhode said, mischievously. "You're so mean, running away like that."

Tyki sighed. "Enough, let's go back, Rhode."

Rhode smiled her sadistic smile. "Alright."

Swiftly, Tyki knocked the girl out with a blow to the neck and slung her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. In the process, the hood fell off and Kanda saw a glimpse of the girl's face.

She had pale alabaster skin and short silver hair with a red scar running down the left side of her face, through her eye. Black eyes met fearful silver ones for an instant before her eyes closed and she passed out.

Rhode hummed to herself as she made her way back to the checkered door and Tyki followed. The door closed behind them and vanished into thin air, taking the strange silver haired girl with them.

Kanda cursed silently as his vision blurred. The last thing on his mind was the look of hopelessness in the girl's eyes.

* * *

When he came to, he found that he was lying on his back in a bed. Groaning, he sat up and looked around him. He was in someone's bedroom. By the angle of light coming in from the small window he figured that it must be about late afternoon. His wounds had been bandaged.

A young girl sat in a chair by his bedside, knitting. She had dark purple eyes and long dark green hair tied up into two pigtails on either side of her head. She looked up when she saw him. "You're awake," She said. "Be careful, you're really hurt."

Kanda ignored her. "Where am I? What happened?"

"You're in my house. You were hurt badly." She said. "My name is Lenalee."

Memories of the fight and the silver girl returned to him and Kanda swore. "Where's my sword?" He asked angrily, completely prepared to charge out and seek a rematch.

Lenalee looked worried. "It's on the table," She said quietly, gesturing. "But you shouldn't move, you're hurt pretty bad. I found you in an alley." She stammered. She seemed scared.

"I was trying to save this girl." Kanda said. "Short silver hair, silver eyes, weird looking scar. Do you know her?"

"No," Lenalee said nervously.

Kanda frowned, "Why do you look so nervous?" He asked suspiciously.

"No reason!" Lenalee squeaked.

Kanda was not satisfied, but he decided to let it go. "Fine, whatever. Do you know anything about the guys who were hunting her?" He asked. "One of them was really tall, dressed all fancy like some rich guy with a nice top hat and gelled hair. He had dark colored skin. And the other one was a little girl, real short, but vicious, with spiky blue hair and these really weird golden eyes…"

Lenalee flinched.

"What?" Kanda asked.

"Nothing," She said, a little too quickly. "There's no one like that in this town. I think it must have been your imagination."

"It wasn't," he snarled.

"You were hurt, it must have been your imagination."

"Look. If you don't want to tell me what you know, that's fine. I'll go ask someone else." He made to get up.

"No!" Lenalee shouted. "You can't…I mean…you shouldn't…I mean…" Swallowing nervously, she lowered her voice. "They're dangerous, you shouldn't go asking around about them."

"Dangerous? Who?" Kanda asked.

Lenalee glared at him. "It's bad enough that I took you in. If my brother finds out that I put us in danger like this he'll be furious. But I couldn't just leave you there…"

"What's going on?" Kanda asked.

"I…I can't say." She said.

"Don't give me that crap, you know what's going on! Tell me."

"I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why won't you tell me?" Kanda asked, warily. "What's so bad about those people that you can't tell me?"

"You should forget about them." Lenalee replied. "It's better that way. Why do you even want to know?"

"I'm going to save that girl." Kanda said simply.

"That's a suicide mission!" Lenalee protested. "You should abandon her. Whoever she is to you, it's not worth it."

"I'm a man," Kanda snapped. "I can't call myself that if I abandon my honor and run."

"You're determined?" Lenalee asked, eyeing him with a little bit of admiration.

"I am." He replied.

"Alright, I'll tell you about them." She said. Leaning forwards, she began to whisper softly. "The people you're talking about are probably the Noah clan. They live in a castle on the mountain above this town. They've lived there as long as anyone can remember. According to legend, many years after the founding of this town, a strange man arrived. He was rich, had a lot of money, said that he came from a faraway kingdom. No one knows his real name, he's only known as 'The Earl.' After he arrived, some strange things began to happen. Mysterious disappearances. He went and built a giant castle on the mountain and he only ever came into town once in a while. Over the years, he added new members to his 'family.' Sometimes they would just suddenly appear. The mysterious things increased in occurrence…"

"What kinds of mysterious things?" Kanda asked.

"Disappearances, people thought to be dead rising at night, deaths, murders, illness, bad luck. People began to be afraid to venture out of their homes at night. Rumors spread that the Earl and his family were not humans, that they were demons, that they dealt in dark magic. But anyone who voiced these rumors was murdered in the night. The mayor went up to that castle to confront the Earl and never came back. From then on anyone who ventured up to the castle was never seen again. Over the years, the Earl's family would continue to come into town every now and then, but the Earl himself, no one is alive who remembers seeing. They say that they've never aged. That the Earl's family, the Noahs, look the same as they were centuries ago. Anyone who says bad things about the Earl dies the next day. So people are afraid to have anything to do with them."

"Where is this castle?" Kanda asked.

"Didn't you understand anything I just said?" Lenalee asked incredulously. "If you go up there, you'll be killed!"

"Where is this castle?" Kanda asked again.

Lenalee looked at him as if he was crazy. "Northern mountains. You can't miss it." She said.

Satisfied, Kanda began to put on his shirt and grabbed his sword from the table.

"You're not actually going to go?" Lenalee asked.

"Of course I am." Kanda said.

"But…"

"Your story doesn't scare me," Kanda said. "I'm going to that castle to save that girl." And without another word, he set off, leaving a stunned Lenalee behind.

* * *

The winding, dirt, road leading up to the castle was much steeper than he expected, and much longer too. After what felt like hours, the castle had yet to get any closer. Lenalee had been right about not being able to miss it.

It was a dark thing, made of stone and rising into the sky, with twisted towers like a child's abused toy. The tops of the towers hovered in the gray, stormy clouds, out of view. The forest around the castle was made up of the twisted, dead, shells of old trees.

Somewhere an owl hooted. Night was falling, but the stormy clouds blocked the moon from view, making it difficult to see where he was going.

And quite suddenly, without even realizing it, he had arrived. The castle seemed to materialize from the fog. Warily, Kanda scanned its formidable battlements, but he saw no sign of life anywhere.

Just as he was about to begin looking for a way to sneak in, the front gates of the castle opened by their own accord, swinging on creaking hinges. "It seems like I'm expected." Kanda said sarcastically. "What a nice welcome."

Mustering his courage, Kanda walked inside. The doors closed with an ominous boom behind him. He found himself in darkness for a second before the torches lining either side of the long hall burst into life.

"And I'm being invited." Kanda muttered, but seeing no other option, he warily proceeded down the lit hall. At the end of the hall was a pair of large double doors that swung open when he approached. On the other side was a vast chamber lit by candles whose ceiling lay in darkness far above. It looked like a church with rows and rows of pews neatly arranged.

An altar was set up on a raised stage at the far end of the hall. Gigantic stained glass windows adorned the walls. Each depicting a scene more gruesome than the one before. Scenes of bloodshed, of war, of pain, suffering, torture, sorrow, loss, of bloodthirsty vengeance.

Lying chained to the sacrificial altar was the silver haired girl. She was even paler than when he had last seen her (if that was even possible) and she wasn't moving. She looked dead.

Throwing his caution to the wind, Kanda ran towards her. Her skin was cold. Frantically, Kanda felt for a pulse and almost gasped in relief when he found it. The light danced off the girl's silver hair making her look like a tragic angel.

"You're just in time," a man's voice said. Spinning around, Kanda was just in time to see Tyki emerge from the nearest wall. "I can't believe you actually came back for her."

"Of course I came back!" Kanda shouted. "I wouldn't abandon her!"

Tyki laughed. "Don't tell me…did you fall in love?"

A blush threatened to creep down Kanda's neck, he snorted. "Of course not!"

"Then why would you come?" Tyki asked, amused.

"Like I said," Kanda retorted. "What kind of man would I be, if I couldn't save a single girl?"

"So this is for your pride." Tyki said.

"That's right." Kanda replied, drawing his sword.

"The shining knight, here to save the damsel in distress." Tyki mused. "But you know, he…_she_ isn't as…helplessly harmless as you assumed. You have no idea at all, what she is."

"Then enlighten me." Kanda said.

Tyki grinned. "That "girl" that you want to save is one of us. A Noah."

Kanda frowned. "I don't believe you."

"Well, I'll admit she isn't one yet," Tyki said, "But once the ritual is complete, she will be. "Allen Walker" will cease to exist and "Neah" will awaken!" A twisted smile grazed Tyki's face, full of madness.

"You're wrong." Kanda said. "Who you are isn't decided by someone else. Who you are comes from the heart! It's something no one can take away from you!"

Tyki's eyes widened in surprise. "Well…what do you know? You can say something noble once in a while." The blade materialized again on his arm. Kanda drew his sword.

* * *

He cut the chains easily with his sword and lifted the girl carefully in his arms.

A strangled gurgle came from the corner that quickly became a laugh. "You…you're really something." Tyki said. A pool of blood (not all of it his), black in the light, spread out around him. He coughed weakly. The sword had gone straight through his heart, but he was still alive.

"You may have won this time, but it won't last…" Tyki said, his words growing softer each time. "We are Noah, we cannot be killed so easily. This is not the end at all. We will return, we will find him, and we _will_ revive Neah, because it is our lord's greatest wish…" Slowly his body disintegrated into darkness and melted into the shadows.

"I'll be waiting for you, when you come." Kanda said quietly to the empty room. And then with the precious girl in his arms he walked out.

* * *

She woke up, half way to the town, when they had left the shadow of the castle behind. Groaning, she opened her eyes, and seemed surprised to see where she was, in Kanda's arms.

"About time." Kanda snapped. "I've had to carry you for hours!"

"I…What…" Unable to form words, she could only stare in stunned silence at Kanda. "You…You came back for me?" She asked.

"Of course I did!" Kanda retorted. "I said I would, didn't I?"

"But…Tyki…"

"I took care of him."

"Took…took care of him?" She shouted.

Kanda winced at the loud noise, "For now, anyways." He said.

"Oh." She said, shocked into silence.

"Can you walk?" Kanda asked.

"Y…Yeah." She said. "But…why did you come back…even with all the danger…just to save a stranger?"

Kanda smirked. "I'm a man. I've got a man's pride. What kind of man would I be if I saved my own skin and left a helpless girl in distress?"

"Girl…" She repeated as if she hadn't heard correctly.

"That's right." Kanda said arrogantly.

"Girl…" she said again.

"Are you hard of hearing?" Kanda demanded.

"But…I'm a GUY!" She…no _he_ shouted. Kanda dropped him.

He fell to the ground with an umfph.

"Ow!" He complained, rubbing his back.

Kanda stared at him for a second before he burst out laughing. "You…a guy! That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!" He exclaimed. "You're a scrawny little beansprout!"

"My name is ALLEN!" He shouted, angrily. "And I am definitely a…" But before he could finish, Kanda had leaned in and kissed him right on the lips. Allen, caught by surprise at first, could not react. Then struggling, he pushed Kanda off him, sputtering in horror. "What are you _doing_?!" He shouted. "I'm telling you, I'm a man. M-A-N!"

"Are you lying, 'cause you don't want me to do that?" Kanda asked, smirking. "But come on, admit it, you know you want me."

Allen could only sputter indignantly. A tick appeared above his forehead. "Like I said…I AM A GUY!"

Unbelieving, Kanda reached out and poked "her" chest. Flat as a board. "You…you're really a guy?"

"YES! That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"But…you're so girly." Kanda said dumbly.

"Well, Jeez, Thanks so much!" Allen snapped sarcastically.

"So…all this time, I was saving a guy." Kanda said, still unwilling to believe.

"I'm sorry I wasn't what you expected." Allen said, indignantly, a blush creeping up his neck.

Kanda blinked. "A guy." He repeated.

Allen scrunched his hand into a fist, ready to punch the blue haired swordsman that had saved him.

Together they set off back to town.


	5. Disguise

**Disguise:**

"Welcome to the party," The doorman said, bowing low to the gentleman in the silver mask. "Do you have your invitation?"

Obligingly he handed it over. The envelope was black with fancy gold patterns along the front and side. "Mr. Kanda, is it?" The doorman asked, a mysterious smile pulling at the corner of his lips, his face covered by a simple white mask. "I do hope you have a wonderful time this evening, after all… it promises to be… life-changing." With a flourish, the doorman opened the doors, bowing low as Kanda swept past him into the hall.

~.~

"_Everyone comes to the Masquerade Ball to recover something, because everyone who's invited has lost something."_

_~.~_

To: Mr. Kanda Yu

You are formally invited to the Masquerade Ball Anyone who wishes to participate should be prepared to play a game

_In the hopes that you find what you are searching for,_

_Sincerely, The Millennium Earl~_

_~.~_

It was a ballroom with a high, decorated, ceiling and multiple extravagant chandeliers. The entire room was lit with candles, which created dancing shadows on the walls. A large group of people had already gathered and they were chatting in small groups throughout the room. Everyone present wore masks and disguises of various kinds. It was the masquerade ball of the century.

Kanda himself had come in disguise. His long blue hair was tied into a ponytail, his eyes covered by a silver mask. He was wearing a neat black suit with his favorite katana strapped at his hip. Unconsciously, Kanda fingered the hilt of his sword, eyeing the gathered crowd warily. Tonight promised to be…extraordinary. After all, rarely were such powerful people all gathered in the same room.

A masked waiter approached with a tray and a glass of red wine was offered him, but Kanda politely refused. The wine was just a formality; no one in this room would be naïve enough to trust it. A dangerous game was going to be played tonight.

Kanda quietly scanned the room, his eyes marking each individual as a possible enemy, searching for the familiar form of the party's host. Without meaning to his eyes alighted on a strange figure, a young man with white hair. He had a silver mask similar to Kanda's with feathers sprouting from the left side. The young man was chatting amicably with a taller, darker skinned, individual.

The orchestra finished its current piece and there was a splatter of polite applause. The crowds parted and that was when Kanda saw her, a young girl with a dark green butterfly mask that matched her hair. She was wearing a dress that resembled peacock feathers and her normally long green hair was tied up in a tight bun at the back of her head, pinned up by ornamental chopsticks.

She held her head up high and was trying to look confident but a bit of uncertainty had slipped through her posture. That was a huge mistake. Anyone participating in tonight's event would have already noticed and would have pinned her as an easy target. With a scowl, Kanda made a beeline towards her as the orchestra began a new song.

"Excuse me, miss, but may I have this dance?" Kanda raised her porcelain hand up to his lips. The young woman seemed surprised, but a warning glance from him brought her back to her senses.

"Of course," She said, her smile somewhat forced.

They twirled slowly for a while before she broke the silence. "Kanda?" She whispered, "Is that you?"

"Che, who else would it be?" He replied.

She visibly relaxed and let out a sigh of relief.

"Never mind that, Lenalee," He interrupted. "Why the hell are you here?"

A pout appeared on her face. "I was invited of course."

His eyes narrowed and he silently hurled a curse at the party's host. "You shouldn't have come here, you'll get yourself killed."

"I'm not the only one," Lenalee protested, "Lavi's here somewhere, although I don't know where."

Kanda snorted. "Knowing that stupid rabbit he's probably disguised so well you won't be able to recognize him at all."

Lenalee giggled softly. "I guess you're right." They twirled a little faster.

"You should get out of here before he starts the real event or you'll regret it."

Lenalee stuck her chin out in that stubborn way of hers. "You know I can't."

"You'll die."

"I won't."

Kanda growled in frustration. The dance was beginning to end. Reluctantly he bowed and she curtsied. "If you know what's good for you, you'll get out now before the host prepares his…big speech."

"And where is the generous Earl?" Lenalee asked, politely.

"He hasn't arrived yet." Kanda replied as he led her towards the edge of the ballroom.

"What about…"

"That's none of your business." Kanda interrupted.

"It is! You know it is! Kanda, he's our friend, too."

Kanda scowled. "This is your last chance, get out while you still can."

"You know I can't do that."

"So be it," and with that said, he turned and left her.

The orchestra began to play a new song, a lullaby of sorts, a sad melody that Kanda recognized very well.

~.~

_ He was blushing as Kanda took his hand and led him through the beginnings of a waltz. His feet stumbling through the unfamiliar steps. "Stupid Moyashi, can't you dance at all?" Kanda asked fondly._

_ "My name's Allen!" He replied indignantly, glaring up at Kanda and purposely trying to trample Kanda's foot, but he missed and tripped over his own feet, landing in a heap on the floor, embarrassed._

_~.~_

_ The piano keys flowed fluently beneath his fingers. And as Kanda watched, he played a melody so painstakingly beautiful that Kanda almost felt touched, almost._

_~.~_

_He wrapped his arm around the slight, fragile, frame while Allen leaned his head on Kanda's shoulder. "They're for you," He said reluctantly, offering the small blue box to the boy in his arms._

"_What is it?" Allen asked playfully._

_Kanda glared into the distance. "Just open it," He snapped._

_Allen's clever fingers lifted the box. Inside sitting on velvet lining was a pair of blue earrings. "They're pretty." Allen said._

"_Why do you sound surprised?" Kanda demanded._

_Allen laughed. "It's just unexpected. What are they for anyway?" _

_Kanda was slightly taken aback. "Stupid Moyashi, don't tell me you forgot what day today is?"_

"_The name's ALLEN!" He shouted. "No, I didn't forget, I'm surprised you remembered though."_

"_Don't waste my kindness." Kanda retorted._

_Allen laughed again, and the sound, so pure, brought the faintest of smiles to Kanda's lips. "I'll treasure them," Allen said, "thank you."_

"_Happy Birthday, Allen."_

_~.~_

_ "What are you saying?" His whole body felt numb._

_ "I'm leaving," Allen repeated again. A painful feeling twisted inside his chest. "I'm going to the Earl and you can't stop me."_

_ "The Earl?" He repeated stupidly. "Moyashi…why…"_

_ Allen smiled softly. "The next time we meet, we'll be enemies." And as Allen turned away from him, his eyes golden, no longer the deep silver that Kanda had grown to love, something snapped within him._

_ "Damn it, Allen! You can't just leave without any explanation! Why are you going to the Earl? Why are you…" You who fought against that man so hard, you who wanted peace the most, who hated those demons the most, why are you…_

_ A silver gate appeared behind Allen and he began to walk towards it, without looking back. "Take my advice and don't follow me, Kanda." He said coldly. "You'll only get hurt."_

_ And without another word, he disappeared into the darkness. Kanda could only stare helplessly at the spot where Allen had been. But what hurt the most was that Allen had still been wearing those blue earrings…_

_~.~_

"I haven't seen you around here before." A painfully familiar, musical, voice said. "Are you also here for tonight's festivities?"

Kanda turned around slowly. Standing before him was the young man with the white hair and the silver mask, a glass of wine in one hand, and an amused smile on his lips.

"Was it you who sent my invitation?" Kanda asked bluntly.

The young man smiled. "Not even going to bother beating around the bush now are we?" He asked wistfully.

"Answer the question." Kanda said threateningly.

The silver-haired boy pursed his lips.

~.~

_Round, full, soft, red, lips. Hungrily Kanda leaned in, his fingers lost in Allen's white hair. The boy in his arms sighed softly, their faces were almost touching…_

_~.~_

"No, I didn't send it," He replied, amused. "If it were up to me, you wouldn't even be involved, but the Earl has big plans for this world and that involves everyone from the Order, even you."

Kanda glared silently at the boy, his eyes burning with anger, betrayal, hatred, sorrow, loss, but the figure before him only smiled. A fake smile, even better than the mask at disguising what lay underneath.

"You really shouldn't have come tonight." He said, "If you had any self-preservation, or common sense for that matter, you wouldn't have." He turned his head to the side and Kanda caught a glimpse of blue earrings amongst the silver-white hair.

~.~

_ "Thank you, I'll treasure them."_

_~.~_

_ "Why are you always wearing those blue earrings, Allen?" A clueless Lenalee had asked. _

_ Kanda had shot him a glare and Allen had smiled. "They were a gift from someone really precious." Allen replied, winking at Kanda when Lenalee looked away. Kanda whacked him on the head in retaliation. _

_ "Hey!" Allen exclaimed, "What was that for?"_

_ "It's 'cause you're an idiot, Moyashi." Kanda snapped, but the truth was that Allen's reply had made him feel a strange warmth._

_~.~_

The orchestra finished its latest song, but did not begin another. All eyes turned towards the center of the room where the party's host had appeared, wine glass in hand, to propose a toast. He was a large, chubby man, wearing a top hat and a large mask that covered his whole face. A strangely sinister smile was painted on the mask.

Silence fell. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I'd like to thank you all for coming tonight." Kanda felt the man's eyes roam the room behind the mask. "I hope you've all had a wonderful evening." Kanda stiffened as he felt the man's filthy gaze land on him momentarily, filled with a strange curiosity. "Without further ado, I'd like to get down to business. I called you all here today to celebrate a new addition to my family." He could almost see the overly delighted grin that must surely be on the Earl's face.

Kanda didn't move as the silver haired boy beside him began to walk towards the Earl. He felt the slight breeze as the boy swept past him and continued on his way towards the pompous man at the center of attention. For a moment Kanda saw the image of the Moyashi, of Allen, walking away into the darkness and without thinking of the consequences he did what he should have done the night Allen left. He reached out and the grabbed the boy's arm.

Allen turned, surprise on his face, ever so briefly, before it was replaced by that fake smile. Everyone's eyes were now on them. Kanda felt thirteen sadistic glares, the glares of the Noah Clan, boring into his back, promising pain. The Earl was looking at him in amusement. Lenalee was mouthing his name, beginning to move towards him.

Time stopped.

And still, Kanda could not find the words to express his feelings.

"Why are you wearing those blue earrings?" He finally asked.

The silver-haired young man smiled. "These?" He asked, his free hand reaching up to stroke one, almost lovingly. "They were a present from someone precious to me."

The words twisted and tore at the wound in his chest.

Kanda laughed bitterly. Why couldn't he say the words he really wanted to say? _Don't leave, don't go… I…_

_~.~_

_"Kan-an-da!" Allen called playfully. "Guess what?"_

_ Kanda scowled. "I don't wanna deal with your dumb games. What's with this happy attitude of yours? It's annoying."_

_ Allen grinned. "I guess I'm just high or something." He replied._

_ "Well, wait up!" The two of them, one laughing, one scowling, emerged from the woods into a nice clearing with a good view of the rising sun. Allen plopped himself down on the ground, his entire mood suddenly solemn. _

_ He turned and looked at Kanda with seriousness in his silver eyes. "Will you promise me something?" Allen asked._

_ "What?"_

_ "Promise me that we'll always be together."_

_ "You're being ridiculous, like a kid or something, what's gotten into you?"_

_ "Please?" Allen asked with wide, puppy-dog eyes, and Kanda couldn't refuse. _

_ "You're an idiot, Moyashi, where the heck would I go?"_

_~.~_

Between us, no words are needed. But maybe Allen had always wanted to hear them.

"Don't go." His grip on Allen's arm tightened. "Don't go. You're an idiot you know that? Leaving, without even saying anything. Do you have any idea what you put us through? You could have explained you know. Maybe we could have worked something out, or something. I mean… Lenalee cried so much after you left, and that Stupid Rabbit, too. Although I never caught him. Everyone was all depressed and stuff and it really pissed me off. It was too quiet and it wasn't normal. You're so annoying, how come everyone stopped smiling after you left? You smiled all the time back then, so I thought you were really happy, but they were just some stupid disguise right? Did anything we do together mean anything to you? Was it completely weightless? So much so that you could pick up and leave it all behind? Do you have any idea…any idea at all…what you leaving…did to me?" Something wet gathered in the corner of his eyes and Kanda pushed it back furiously. "I know I never said it, I didn't think I needed to…but maybe if I had said it, things would be different…maybe you…maybe you wouldn't have left. I mean…what I mean to say is…"

The candlelight glinted off those blue earrings.

"_Thank you, I'll treasure them"_

"_Idiot"_

"I love you, so don't go…Allen."

Allen smiled, a real smile, "Bakanda," He said, casting the mask aside and revealing his silver eyes, the red scar running down the left side of his face. Without a word, Allen closed the distance between them and Kanda hugged the fragile figure tightly, never again wanting to let go.

"I love you, too."


End file.
